1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target mechanisms. More specifically, it relates to an improved integrated target mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Live fire target systems use hit (vibration or impact) sensors to detect a live round of ammunition striking a target silhouette. When the hit sensor senses a hit, a switch, which may be either normally closed or normally open, is caused to change state thereby sending a signal to the target lifting mechanism. The target lifting mechanism will receive the signal and lower the target indicating a hit has been recorded. Laser engagement systems use laser sensors to detect engagement by laser equipped weapons. When a hit is detected by a laser engagement system, the equipment emits an audible or visual indication of its condition.
The prior art laser engagement systems, most notably the MITS (Mobile Independent Target System) and MILES (Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System) require that the system be manually reset by an operator using a controller key after each kill. The controller key fits into a manual locking mechanism which is physically attached to the laser engagement system. By turning the key the operator resets the laser engagement system thereby preparing the system for future engagements. However, the requirement that the system be manually reset is not convenient for use with infantry and armor target mechanisms as it is not feasible to manually reset each target after each hit.
As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,671 issued to Busch discloses an interactive target system having a plurality of targets. The system is designed with a simplified conductor arrangement to reduce failure due to conductor damage from projectile impact. By contrast the present invention concerns a system for integrating impact sensing target systems with various types of laser fire target systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,299 issued to Busch discloses a target scoring system for detecting target hits which has an improved sensor arrangement which reduces erroneous hit signals. By contrast, the present invention contemplates a target mechanism which can generate hit signals when hit by simulated (i.e. laser) fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,579 issued to Bowyer et al. discloses a shock wave target indicating system. The system uses computer controlled targets which may be raised or lowered under computer control. By contrast, the device of the present invention may be used to automatically raise standard targets with relatively minor modifications thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,032 issued to Summers et al. discloses a multiple target mechanism which has targets which may be remotely controlled. By contrast, the device of the present invention has a single target mechanism which is automatically raised.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.